


Viridian Summers

by needchocolatenow



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-03
Updated: 2008-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needchocolatenow/pseuds/needchocolatenow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t often that Red could catch Green off guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viridian Summers

 

It wasn’t often that Red could catch Green off guard. Rather, it wasn’t often that anyone could catch Green off guard, but it seemed that even the infallible Viridian Gym Leader liked to doze on sweltering summer afternoons. 

Red had just entered Viridian on an errand for the Professor and once he had delivered the package, he had instantly sought out Green to perhaps take shelter from the heat in his gym. Gyms had to have air conditioning. He couldn’t ever remember when a gym was roasting in heat – except Cinnabar’s, but that was because it was at a volcano.

There seemed to be a curse on the Viridian Gym; its Leader liked to go missing at inopportune times. Giovanni back then, and now Green.

Seeing as the gym was closed, he thought perhaps Green had wandered off to do some training elsewhere. Red had sighed and dragged his weary feet towards the Viridian Forest. It was always slightly cooler there. Maybe he’ll find Yellow taking shelter in the forest too. She was always such a nature child.

Red wiped away the sweat with the back of his fingerless gloves, his palms already wet and sticky. It was unbearably hot. He didn’t want to walk anymore, but collapsing on the sun-baked road didn’t seem like a viable option. Cooking eggs on it seemed more likely than anything.

He had just entered the cooler shades of the Viridian Forest, stomping over the grass noisily as he went. Even the Pokémon he encountered were too affected by the heat to move. They watched him with wary eyes, but did not try to attack or run. They stayed in the shade, unmoving like shadows of stones.

It was there in the midst of the forest that Red found Green, a giant leaf covering his face as he snoozed quietly at the base of an ancient tree.

Green was a light sleeper, but perhaps the heat was making his instincts sluggish. Red crept closer and flopped down noisily onto the grass next to him. Green didn’t even so much as twitch.

Leaning over and snatching the leaf off of Green’s face, Red held back the urge to laugh. Apparently his rival caught sunburn easily.

“What are you doing?” Green asked with a gigantic scowl upon his reddened face. Red startled; he hadn’t realized that the other was awake. “Why are you here?”

“I should be asking you that,” Red said, tossing the leaf to the side. “Why aren’t you at your gym? You’re going to make some poor trainer very unhappy because you’re not there and they’ll be forced to wait in the heat.”

Green gave Red a stare that spoke volumes of _why in the blazes are you so stupid?_ Red grinned sheepishly in return, but still waited for an answer. Green let loose a small sigh and wiped the sweat away from his forehead with the back of his hand. “The air conditioning unit broke. Whoever wants to battle there can try, but I doubt their Pokémon would last very long.”

Red paused and then laughed, throwing his head back as he did so. He was quite aware of the indignant look that Green was shooting at him, but he didn’t care. Green didn’t seem like he wanted to move an inch from where he was laying and Red wasn’t particularly up for a battle either.

“If you wanted air conditioning, why aren’t you at the Pokémon Center?” Red asked, taking off his cap and setting it to the side.

“Why aren’t you at the Pokémon Center?” Green countered.

They met eyes briefly and for a moment that seemed too long, their gazes broke. Green had a smirk tugging on the edge of his lips and Red was grinning like a brainless fool.

“Man, you’re something else,” Red commented, feeling a yawn cracking at his jaw. “What if I was the poor trainer that’s waiting outside of your Gym?”

“I’ll leave you to roast. I hope you burn slowly and painfully,” Green replied without any malice. He sounded quite distant and sluggish.

“Mmm, sounds delicious. I haven’t had roast in a while.” Red closed his eyes and inhaled, the scent of summer and the Viridian Forest seeping into his nostrils. Grass, dirt, the fog-like humidity. Red couldn’t stop smiling as he nearly dozed off.

“I’m not going to give you any lotion for your sunburns,” Green muttered. “You’ll have to wake up every now and then to move out of the sun spots.”

“Like how you didn’t?” Red couldn’t help jabbing at his rival.

Green grumbled something and grabbed the leaf, putting it over his head as shading from the sun. Red grinned as he spotted a sun spot not too far from him. At least he didn’t get sunburned easily. 


End file.
